dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Son Tenkai (The Unsung Heroes)/Edward Orlando (DxE version)
Edward Orlando, nicknamed "Ed" is a young man who is currently registered with one of the strongest mercenaries known as the "Red Comet". After for some time, he left the band along with his adopted sister, Rachel on an educational purpose to Espada Empire. Currently, he goes to the Espada Imperial Academy as a student along with his sister, Rachel Orlando. He is also the founder and owner of his own bar called "The Flying Cloud", and a well-known fighter who goes by the name of "Little Victorious Hero". Appearance: Edward is a skinny teenager with a babyface, relaxed teal-coloured hair and big dark eyes with yellow pupils. He now wears a white t-shirt over a dark long-sleeve undershirt, denim skinny jeans that he rolls up at the ankles and orange Chucks on his feet. Under the shirt, his body is full of scars. During the time at the academy, he wears the Class 5's special uniform. Personality: Edward is a cheerful and optimist boy. He is also the type to resolve the conflict with peace, and resorting to violence as a last result due to his trauma in the past. He's also fairly analytically critical, shown when he pondered on the orientation exam that took place for his class. And he is also fairly did well in his exam concerning the requirement to get into the academy. He holds a close, familial bond to his adopted family, who took him in when he had nowhere else to go. And so, he became the resident member of the Red Comet mercenary corps as a residential supplier and delivery boy, striving to one day "pay back his parents and friends" for caring for them, unable to realize that the entire corps, especially his adopted family love him unconditionally. He also tends to his trouble-looking sister and looks out for her for possible clean-up. He also protect his sister in his own way, mainly by reminding her to eat her meals properly and reminding her to do her daily chores for the bar. History: For as long as he can remember, Edward Orlando doesn't remember his own original name, whether he was born a noble, commoner, or even to have a homeland to begin with. Nevertheless, the entire Red Comet mercenary corps and the Orlando family took him in as one of their own. From there on, he was given the name of "Edward" by Bardius, the leader of the Red Comet, which he explained that it belonged to his close friend who died in battle while covering him. As a young boy, Edward began to learn the way of the mercenary. During the time, he was given a job where he became a residential supplier and delivery boy for the corps. During his free time, he would learn hand-to-hand combat techniques from Bardius and his younger brother, Hanz, in which both commented that his physical abilities are one of the highest amongst the members of the corps, perhaps even equal to their own. This was the first time where Edward felt proud of himself for being able to become closer to his newly found family with his newly-found strengths. At the age of 11, Edward went into a forest where he was training his hand-to-hand combat techniques. From time to time, he senses that something within his combat techniques were slowly going towards a form of a martial arts. After a short while, he experienced a traumatic incident. As he witnessed his adopted younger sister, Rachel who were injured and brought to unconsciousness by a vicious monster. At that time, he was overcome with overwhelming anger and an unexplainable instinct took over him, viciously murdering the monster. By the time Bardius and Hanz arrived, they witness the bloody slaughter made by Edward. To this day, Edward asked Bardius and Hanz to only used him as a residential supplier and delivery boy for the corps as he fears that he would harm his family if he were to lose himself again. Though he was raised in a rough, but loving environment, he felt an immense amount of guilt towards his adopted family for being a burden. At for some time, he witness the duel between leaders of the Red Comet and the West Wind Brigade, a mercenary corps that have said to been their bitter, competitive rivals for the title of the strongest mercenaries. It was this time that he witness the death of his uncle, Bardius who went on saying his last words that he should living on peacefully with the rest of the family before passing on. Edward let a tearful and painful scream for the man who took him as his own family. After years have passed since their leader's passing, Edward lives according to by his adopted uncle's wishes and went on to travel to the Espada Empire, attending the Espada Imperial Academy along with his sister, Rachel, while owning his newly-found bar, The Flying Cloud for a steady income. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Expert Martial Artist: Edward is well-versed in the martial art and other forms of hand-to-hand combat techniques from his training with Bardius and Hanz, both respective and powerful fighters amongst the Red Comet mercenary corps. Rachel noted that his kicks are especially powerful where it emphasizes on fast, powerful kicks to overtake his opponents, and can be frightening to those who relied upon their magics, Sacred Gears, and Divine Powers from attacking in long-ranged distances. Superhuman Strength: One of his greatest attributes are his great physical prowess. His superior strength is demonstrated during his entrance exams where he manage to collide and smash a giant leg of professor's boosted by his Divine Power. This strength was further demonstrated from his days as a delivery boy to other units of the Red Comet mercenary corps, where he is shown by the heavy backpack that he carries everyday and quite easily. Five students of his classmates from Class 5 tries to lift it up, but it wouldn't even budge. His strength is so great, Rachel went on ahead to beat other students that tried to bully him in order to prevent from stealing her preys (her opponents) before his older brother crippling them. Superhuman Speed: TBA Superhuman Endurance: TBA Superhuman Durability: TBA Superhuman Stamina: TBA Perceptive Combatant: Edward is a keen, perceptive combatant. He has the ability to memorize and effectively use new martial arts techniques after seeing them once, as demonstrated by copying one of his classmate's fist technique. He can able to quickly discern weakness and abilities in the student's martial art techniques, magics, and even Sacred Gears and Divine Powers as well as the one that he barely sees. He can also notice the changes in an opponent's power level. Skilled Tactician: Edward exhibited proficient analytical skills and tactics due to his experience as a mercenary. For example, he purposely topped over his Silver Cloud in order to trigger an land split to deflect the incoming attack from his opponents. Equipment: Silver Cloud: It is Edward's personal weapon. It is a silver-colored staff that was given by Bardius, the leader of the Red Comet for his commemoration as a mercenary. This staff was said to made from Adamantite, one of the strongest magic steels there is. Since the staff is magical, it has several abilities granted for Edward. * Size Alteration: Silver Cloud can be altered according to the purpose in each situation. * Weight Alteration: Silver Cloud's weight can be altered, making it lighter and heavier according to the user's will. It can also be altered partially across its length, shifting its center of gravity. * Enhanced Durability: It is very durable. Only few attack can break it. Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Edward's appearance is based off of character named Dan Mori, who is actually Jin Mori from popular Manhwa series, God of Highschool. * Edwards's abilities were based off of Dan Mori's abilities for story sakes. * According to his sister, Rachel Orlando that while Edward is lacking when it comes to not possessing Sacred Gears, Divine Powers and other form of powers, he can back it up with his superior, physical abilities, although the person himself never resorts to violence unless it is a last resort. * According to Rachel, Edward's type of girls are cute, innocent (in their own way), fun-loving, and honest type. While Wilfred, the second-prince of Espada Empire agrees that he is suited towards that nature, Rachel personally believes that he might be falling into a path of no return. (translating, the path of Lolicon). * According to Rachel, Edward is the type of man who would listen to his girlfriend/lover/wife's request, therefore he is femdom type... Category:The Unsung Heroes